Season 2 Episode 5: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Curse of the Evil Eye (The next morning near the docks, Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM emerged from the manhole disguised as construction workers wearing sunglasses, with Yuffie emerging last) Knuckles: Oh, man, I feel like such a geek. Charmy: Well, how come, dude? Tikal: You look totally gnarly to me. (Knuckles glared) Knuckles: Next time, I’ll come up with our disguises. (Then Tails pulled out a new tracking device with the converger connected to it as it beeped) Tails: Hey, this new Sarnothameter really works! (They follow the device) Tiny: We obviously know what that means. Silver: The last fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth. (Then the beeping sped up) Tails: It’s this way, come on! (Out on the Hudson River, Loki’s group, disguised in raincoats, are on a boat, waiting for Jack when Jack, wearing a scuba diver outfit, emerged from the water with a bag. After climbing on board the boat, Jack placed the bag on the floor and removed his helmet, gasping for air) Loki’s group: Well? Sephiroth: Did you find it? Jack: My calculations are correct. (He picked up the bag) Jack: The third fragment did land in the river, and I recovered it. (Loki’s group, after Loki accepted the bag, looked in there, and saw, much to their anger and disgust, that the bag contained a fish instead) Vanitas: (Groans a bit) This? You incompetent maggot! Myotismon: This is a fish! Cortex: What do you think we are, bears?! Eggman: Technically, bears eat salmon. Jack: Sorry, Masters. He beat me to it. (Then the fish squirted water from its mouth into Eggman’s face and then the last fragment fell out of the fish’s mouth and landed in Jack’s hand) Jack: I tried to warn you. He’s one mean mackerel. (Vanitas then threw the fish back into the water) Vanitas: Never mind that. (Loki then snatched the fragment from Jack) Loki: The important thing is, we have the final fragment. (Back near the docks, Yuffie, Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM, now with Christopher’s group by their side having met up with them, noticed the Sarnothameter stopped beeping) Tails: The fragment’s moved out of range. Blaze: We’ve lost it! Tikal: I’ll bet Loki’s group's already found it. Knuckles: Yeah. Sonic: Then we’ve got to find them. Max: That’s for sure. Christopher: If he puts all three fragments together.... Ace: (Agreeing) We’re talking mondo disaster. Yuffie: My sentiments exactly. (On the river, Loki’s group and Jack drove their boat to a nearby abandoned ship) Jack: Now we can possess the unimaginable power of the entire Eye of Sarnoth! (He chuckles a bit) Loki: Correction, Jack. Hunter J: We ''will possess it. Myotismon: And you will go get lunch. ''(Jack glared flatly at Loki’s group’s power greedy nature as Loki’s group climbed a ladder up to the ship’s deck) Jack: (To himself angrily) Just wait. One of these days, the tables will turn. (He drives the boat off to get food. In the ship’s dining hall, Eggman and Cortex are working on connecting the fragments to repair the Eye of Sarnoth while they and Loki’s group contacted Uka-Uka’s group with Loki’s communicator, and Loki’s group are out of their raincoats) Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Astounding, Loki’s group. N. Brio: (On-screen) You’re finally putting the Eye of Sarnoth back together. Demidevimon: (On-screen) For once, you didn’t foul up. Mephiles: (On-screen) But now what will you do with the Eye of Sarnoth? (After the Eye of Sarnoth is completed, Cortex and Eggman handed it to Loki, who then took his helmet off and let Eggman connect the Eye of Sarnoth to the helmet) Loki: Attach it to my helmet, Mephiles, so that we can control its awesome abilities through sheer thought and use that power to first rid ourselves of those blasted Mobians and their allies once and for all! (Out near the docks, our heroes noticed the Sarnothameter beeping again) Tails: Wait. Omega: Tails, Silver, and I sense that Loki’s group is very near. Vector: Hey, that gizmo really does work! (Then Shadow noticed an empty Chinese-themed restaurant) Shadow: That’s not why. Look. (They see Jack, out of his scuba diver outfit, exit the front door, carrying a bag of takeout Chinese food) Cosmo: If Loki’s group does have the Eye of Sarnoth.... Chris: (Agreeing) Jack will lead us right to them. (Then Jack narrowed his gaze at our heroes and saw them) Kayla: Uh-oh. He spotted us. (Then Jack fired his laser gun at Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM, disintegrating their disguises) Dingodile: Holy guacamole! (Then two men, dressed as dock workers, noticed our heroes) Man 1: Look! It’s them Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians and their allies! Man 2: Those furballs are fugitives! I’ll bet we can collect a reward for nabbing ‘em! (Then Jack got away as the two men charged at our heroes, who armed themselves) Sonic: Battle stances, guys! Espio: Looks like we’ve got a fight on our hands! (Then the second man kicked a nearby barrel at them. Then Charmy and Tiny charged at the barrel) Charmy: We’re ready for you, dudes! (Then Charmy leapt onto the rolling barrel) Charmy: Cowabunga! (Then the first man entered a crane vehicle and attempted to grab some of our heroes with the crane. With Charmy, Sonic chopped the barrel with his katanas, saving Charmy. Then Charmy threw his nunchuks at the running second man’s feet, making him trip and fall into a net of fish. Then Vector threw his sai at the lever on the crane vehicle’s controls. The second man then tried to pull the lever free, but to no avail. Then Tails and Cosmo leapt at the second man with his bo stick) Tails and Cosmo: Upsy-daisy! (Then Tails and Cosmo knocked the second man aside and the second man landed into a crate full of fish near the first man. Then our heroes ran up to the men, grabbed them, and tied the net closed, trapping the men with the fish) Dingodile: Too bad there isn’t a reward for these guys. Snake: (Jokingly) Yesssss, we could have madessss a net profit. (Our heroes groaned in annoyance a bit at Snake’s joke. Then Ace socked him) Ace: Enough with the comedy. Flash Sentry: We’ve lost Jack. Arturo: Now how are we gonna find Loki’s group? (Then Tails noticed his Sarnothameter beeping quickly) Tails: Jackpot! There’s our answer! (Realizing, they follow the device. At the ship’s dining hall, Loki’s group is still talking with Uka-Uka’s group as Eggman made the finishing touches on connecting the Eye of Sarnoth to Loki’s helmet while Jack returned with the takeout Chinese food bag and began unpacking some food) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) But beware, Loki’s group. N. Gin: (On-screen) The power of the Eye of Sarnoth has one limitation. Tropy: (On-screen) You don’t know what it can do for you. (Eggman finished and Loki accepted his helmet back) Myotismon: We assure you, Uka-Uka’s group. Loki: Not even that can prevent the Mobians’ complete destruction. (Then our heroes barged in, armed) Knuckles: Self-confident sort of super villains, aren’t they? Vanitas: You would be, too, if you had this! (Then Loki, after hanging up from Uka-Uka’s group, placed his helmet back on as Jack took shelter under a tablecloth-covered table. Then our heroes noticed the Eye of Sarnoth on Loki’s helmet) Sonic: The Eye of Sarnoth! Loki’s group: Indeed! Cortex: And did you know it can transmute matter? Loki: With it, I can transform any substance into any form I wish, with my group’s support! (Then Loki activated the Eye of Sarnoth’s power and it brought a red dragon to life from a Chinese food box and the power even turned Sonic’s katanas and Christopher’s hockey stick into ice cream cones, chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla flavored respectively) Sonic and Christopher: Ice cream cones?! (They threw them aside) Loki: And whatever I create, we can control! (Loki’s group chuckled evilly a bit and then ordered the dragon) Loki’s group: Sic them! (Then the dragon flew at our heroes and breathed fire at them, but they dodged. As our heroes recovered, they didn’t notice Tails dropping the Sarnothameter on the floor, making Jack, who is still hiding, snatch it. Our heroes then backed away in concern) Big: This is, like, totally bogus. (Froggy croaks in agreement. Then the dragon breathed fired at them again, making them dodge again. Then Yuffie, Dingodile, Sonic, Charmy, and Shadow grabbed onto the dragon’s back) Sonic: Grab on, guys! (Then the dragon burnt a hole in the ceiling with its fire breath) Yuffie: We’ve got to stop this creature before it escapes! (But the dragon flew out of the hole and into the air, out of the ship, with Sonic, Charmy, Shadow, Yuffie, and Dingodile hanging on still) Charmy: Mondo notion, dudes! (Back on the ship, Loki’s group slowly backed away from our heroes out of the dining hall) Silver: Loki’s group, if that thing hurts our buddies, you are history! Eggman: Wrong, mutants! Vanitas: We’re about to make history! Loki: Too bad you won’t be around to see it. (Then Loki fired the Eye of Sarnoth’s powers at one of Vector’s sais, turning it into a bouquet of flowers. But Vector threw them aside and our heroes chased after Loki’s group, who ran. Out on the docks, Elise and Tai’s groups and Seifer drove the new news van to where the action is. They suddenly see the dragon in the sky) Elise: Look! Seifer: What in the world is that thing up there? Joe: It looks like a flying dragon with five people on its back, hanging on. Matt: Well, whatever it is, it’s a story! Twilight Sparkle: Let’s follow it! (Joe got nervous) Joe: Are you sure you want to go after that thing, guys? Seifer: Joe Kido, yours is not to question why. Gomamon: Stay confident. Seifer: Like he said; Yours is but to drive.... (Seifer suddenly got concerned) Seifer: (Gulps) And crash. (They park the van and everyone got out) Seifer: Now remember, Tai’s group, just sit here until we’re ready to leave soon. Tai’s group: But we...! Seifer: No “Buts!” Just stay! Tai’s group: (Glaring) Yes, sir. (Up in the air, Sonic, Shadow, Charmy, Dingodile, and Yuffie still hung onto the dragon, who is still flying and breathing fire) Shadow: We’ve got to do something before the whole city goes up in flames. Charmy: Hey, no problemo, Shadow! Dingodile: Leave it to Charmy, mate! (Then Charmy threw his nunchuks and it muzzled the dragon) Sonic: Great work, Charmy! Yuffie: Now climb up here next to us! (Then Charmy and Dingodile climbed up to the dragon’s back from its tail and the dragon started to slowly descend) Sonic: Oh, great. Shadow: The weight is too much with all five of us on its back now. (Then Tai’s group noticed the dragon descending towards them) Mimi: Oh, dear! (Then Tai’s group climbed into the van and Tai bravely drove the van off to avoid the dragon, which Elise’s group and Seifer noticed and Seifer not realizing why) Seifer: Tai’s group, come back here, you cowards! (In the air, the dragon flew up as the five hung on) Charmy: Cowabunga! This ride is a definite “E” ticket. (On the ship, our heroes cornered Loki’s group) Amy: Give it up, Loki’s group! Loki: Come and get it, you genetic accidents and meddlers! (Then he fired the power of the Eye of Sarnoth at Vector's other sai and turned it into a snake, making him panic and throw it aside. Tails and Silver got determined) Silver: That helmet. Tails: We’ve got to get it off of Loki now! Vector: Don’t look at me! You guys are the only ones with the weapons! (Just when Loki prepared to attack again, he suddenly nearly lost his balance at the edge near a swimming pool. His group noticed and went to save him) Knuckles: Now! While they’re distracted! Tails: Gotcha! (He throws his bo staff at Loki and it knocked the helmet off Loki’s head. Then the dragon vanished into thin air, causing Sonic, Shadow, Charmy, Yuffie, and Dingodile to fall towards the ship’s pool deck as the helmet landed on the dock) Sonic: Hey, what’s happening now? Yuffie: We’re falling now! (Charmy flew and after grabbing them, tried to fly while carrying them, but Dingodile’s weight made him fall with them) Charmy: All of a sudden, that dragon doesn’t seem so bad! (They continued to fall) Commercial break (Sonic, Shadow, Charmy, Dingodile, and Yuffie fell towards the ship’s pool deck and into the pool as Loki’s group got away. Then the five broke the surface and recovered) Charmy: Well, what do you know? Surf’s up! (Out near the dock, Tai’s group continued to drive the van) Agumon: I wonder where that dragon went? (They looked around when they see they are unexpectedly speeding towards a wooden dock leading to the river. Tai tried to hit the brakes, but it sped as it tried to screech to a stop. Seeing they’re near the river, Tai’s group unbuckled themselves quickly) Tai: Abandon ship! (They jump out quickly and as they recovered, they got shocked as the news van crashed into the river and sank. Then Tai’s group noticed Loki’s helmet laying nearby and Izzy took it. Then Elise’s group and Seifer arrived to them, with Seifer looking livid) Seifer: Guys! Just look at the news van! (Tai’s group tried to apologize) Tai’s group: We’re sorry, Seifer. Tai: It was my fault. Seifer: You darn right it’s your fault! Elise’s group: Seifer! Tentomon: We just said “We’re sorry.” Seifer: Yeah, well, you’ll be even sorrier when you hear this. Tai, since you admitted that you wrecked the van, you’re fired! (Elise and Tai’s group got shocked. Then they, mostly Tai, got bummed) Tai: Great. Agumon: I bet this somehow always happens, huh? Tai: Not necessarily. (Then Tai’s group walked away in disappointment. On the ship’s pool deck, our heroes helped Sonic, Shadow, Charmy, Yuffie, and Dingodile out of the pool) Silver: No trace of Loki’s group or Jack. (Tails noticed the Sarnothameter is missing) Tails: Or the Sarnothameter. I guess I must have dropped it. (Then they heard police sirens approaching) Billy: What’s that? (They see the police cars approach Elise’s group and Seifer) Ace: Does that answer your question, Billy? Charmy: The boys in blue. Cream: No wonder Loki’s group split. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. Espio: And we should too, everyone. Sonic: We can’t let the police find us here. Tiny: Yeah. Snake: Blue like theirssss doessssn’t go too well for you Mobianssss. Sonic: But my blue can. Snake: Exxxxactly. (They retreat. At Tai’s group’s apartment, Tai’s group is hanging around, with Tai feeling down) Tai: (Sighing) I can’t believe Seifer had the nerve to fire me. Matt: Cheer up, Tai. We’ll help you redeem yourself. Tai: But how? (Izzy, wearing Loki’s helmet, pulled out a tape) Izzy: How about this? “How to fix your messed up life.” Matt: Forget that, Izzy. Tai: How will that tape work for me? Izzy: It did for me when I got fired from Burger King for burning the burgers once. Tentomon: It did? Izzy: Yeah. (Tai’s group got interested and Tai gave in) Tai: Well, if you insist. (He puts the tape in the tape player and after turning on a pair of speaker headphones, Tai’s group listened and relaxed) Woman: (Voice-over) Yes. You too can achieve your dream of a better life through the power of positive wishing. Do you yearn to own a luxury limousine? (Then the Eye of Sarnoth started to sparkle from the tape’s message on Loki’s helmet, unaware of Tai’s group) Woman: (Voice-over) It can be yours if you simply put your mind to it. (Then the Eye of Sarnoth activated its power and turned the couch they are sitting on into a limousine, surprising Tai’s group) Tai: It-It works! Izzy: Incredible! (Then they got happy) Tai: Wow, Izzy. And to think I was about to say your tape was useless. Izzy: (Agreeing) And probably ask for my money back if we return them. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes consulted Cloud and Aerith as Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM dressed up in pizza delivery suits) Cloud: Obviously you fell out of the sky because Loki could not sustain his and his group’s mentally created dragon without Loki’s helmet. Aerith: And since they failed to destroy you, you’ll be doubly eager to reclaim it. Sonic: The really negative news is that we’ve lost the Sarnothameter. Tails: And if Loki’s group finds that thing and figure out what it is, they’ll, for sure, beat us to Loki’s helmet. Aerith: Which is why you must start looking for it immediately. Cloud: Exactly. Charmy: Hey, even if we don’t find it, at least our disguises won't be a total loss. (Charmy opened his pizza box and was about to take a slice of pizza when Shadow slapped his hand away and closed the box) Shadow: Hold it, Charmy. Charmy: What’s with you, bud? Shadow: (Enunciating) Don’t eat the props. (In an abandoned building, Loki’s group are livid over losing Loki’s helmet while Jack is studying the Sarnothameter with a screwdriver, even with Sephiroth and Vanitas savagely stabbing their Masamune and Keyblade into a punching bag) Sephiroth and Vanitas: Those blasted Mobians! Loki: Because of them, we’ve lost my helmet! (Jack tried to show off the Sarnothameter) Jack: I think I have the solution to your problem, Masters. (Loki’s group got livid even more, that they wouldn’t listen) Myotismon: Not now. Hunter J: If Uka-Uka’s group finds out about this.... Jack: But Masters, I.... Myotismon: I said “Silence,” you blithering fool! Vanitas: We’re thinking now! Sephiroth: We can’t be bothered with your ridiculous toys at a time like this! (Jack got angry) Jack: “Ridiculous toys,” hmm? (Then he puts the screwdriver down, took the Sarnothameter, and stormed out with Loki’s group not noticing) Hunter J: Now stop wasting our time with those idiotic inventions of yours! (Then they noticed Jack not responding, unaware that he left at first) Eggman: Jack? (They turned and noticed Jack’s gone) Cortex: Jack, where are you? (They got angry) Loki’s group: Jack! (Out on the streets, Jack is following the Eye of Sarnoth’s location with the beeping Sarnothameter) Jack: (Angrily) Egomaniacal ingrates! If they only listened, they would have learned that this tracking device can hone in on the Eye of Sarnoth. (He chuckles evilly a bit) Jack: But I’ll show them! I’ll find the Eye of Sarnoth myself and make them sorry they ever mocked the brilliance of Jack Lambert! (In Tai’s group’s apartment, Tai’s group are enjoying their new limousine) TK: Where are we gonna put our fabulous comic book collection once it’s completed? (Izzy pondered, then the Eye of Sarnoth activated and a big pile of comic books appeared, replacing the limousine, making Tai’s group surprised that they toppled over from the comic book pile) Izzy: Prodigious! Kari: How did that happen? Izzy: I don’t know. I thought of a limousine to cheer Tai up and the sofa turned into one. (He suddenly realized) Izzy: Then I thought of comic books for you, TK. Tentomon: Maybe it’s this helmet! (Izzy removed Loki’s helmet from his head) Gatomon: It literally turns objects into anything we want! Tai: Why, I guess I don’t need a job after all. We can create money! (Out on the fire escape stairway, Jack got closer to their location and arrived at their window while Sora showed off an old gold watch) Sora: Like maybe, we could turn this gold watch into lots of gold. Tai’s group: (Agreeing happily) Piles and piles of gold! (The Eye of Sarnoth blasted its power on the watch, but it didn’t work, confusing Tai’s group) Biyomon: It didn’t work. Izzy: I wonder why not? Patamon: It worked on the sofa a moment ago, right? (Then Jack bursted in) Jack: That’s because you’re idiots, that’s why! (Tai’s group noticed and got angry) Tai’s group: Jack Lambert?! Jack: That’s right! (He aims his laser gun at them) Jack: Which is why you don’t deserve that helmet! (Then the laser gun fired an elastic arm and leg out and Tai’s group tried to escape but the leg’s foot kicked them towards Jack. Then Loki’s helmet is knocked out of Izzy’s arms by the arm’s hand and the helmet landed on Jack’s head) Jack: (Smirking evilly at Tai’s group) But I do! (Then after using the arm and its hand to wrap Tai’s group with a carpet like mummies, he used the power of the Eye of Sarnoth to transform the carpet into ropes which tied up Tai’s group. As Tai’s group struggled to break free, Jack headed out the window with the helmet after retracting the arm and leg into his laser gun) Jack: I’ll make the world pay for not recognizing the genius of Jack Lambert! (Tai’s group got angry and Tai and Matt shouted to him) Matt: If the Mobians find out, you’ll be sorry! Tai: That’s right! Jack: Oh, yeah? Watch me! (Then he got away. Once down in the alleyway, Jack smirked evilly at a garbage dumpster) Jack: Now that I have the helmet, I don’t need this anymore. (He discards the Sarnothameter into the dumpster and ran off. Later, Jack arrived at another abandoned building all boarded up at the docks) Jack: Ah-ha! The perfect place to build an edifice that reflects my genius. (Nearby, our heroes are searching for the helmet and Sarnothameter with no luck) Tails: Three hours of searching, and still no sign of that helmet. Silver: Even mine and Omega’s scanners can't figure it out. Omega: That’s right. Blaze: That stinks. Knuckles: Face it, guys. Without the Sarnothameter, it’s needle in a haystack time. (With Jack, he concentrated the Eye of Sarnoth’s power onto the building) Jack: A man of my genius deserves magnificent quarters! A palace! (Our heroes noticed) Jack: A veritable Taj Mahal! (Then the building transformed into a Taj Mahal-themed palace, much to the people’s surprised notice. Even our heroes are surprised) Snake: Totally awesssssome! Charmy: Yeah! (Ace bonked them) Ace: More like totally crazy! Rouge: Looks like somebody’s already found the helmet! (Tiny, Dingodile, and the TMNM discard their disguises) Sonic: Let’s find out! (They run ahead to the palace and found....) Heroes: Jack Lambert?! (Jack noticed them and smirked evilly at them as our heroes armed themselves) Jack: I was wondering how long it would take you to show up, and I promise you’ll be sorry you did! Watch this! (Then Jack used the Eye of Sarnoth’s power to transform the image of a cowboy on a billboard into a white gooey glob monster and the glob monster landed near them) Jack: (To our heroes) Meet my personal chef. (To the glob monster) Make me some.... (Chuckles evilly a bit) Mobian Soup! Now! (The glob monster approached our heroes menacingly as our heroes prepared to fight) Commercial break (Back at Tai’s group’s apartment, Tai’s group continued to struggle free from their ropes. Then the clawed Digimon managed to free their arms and began cutting the ropes with their claws) Kari: That’s it, guys! Tai: Hurry! Izzy: We must get that helmet back and give it to the Mobians! Joe: Before it’s too late! (Then the clawed Digimon finally cut the ropes, freeing Tai’s group and themselves in the process. Once freed, they ran out the window and climbed down the fire escape stairway. They then noticed the Sarnothameter in the dumpster and Izzy picked it up) Izzy: Jack had this converger with him when he showed up. Matt: It looks like some sort of Geiger Counter now. Gabumon: That’s right. Izzy: If it led Jack to the helmet.... Kari: It could do the same for us! Tai: Well, come on! Let’s get the helmet to our Mobian friends! Tai’s group: Right! (They follow the Sarnothameter’s beeping to the Eye of Sarnoth’s location. Back at the palace, our heroes got ready to fight the glob monster as it slowly got closer) Billy: Duh, man, that thing’s humongous! Ace: Ya think?! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then Silver sensed the glob monster preparing to throw some glob of goo at them) Silver: Uh-oh! Glob approaching at 4:00! (Then our heroes avoided the globs as they crashed onto the ground) Christopher: Guys, don’t let that stuff touch you! Sonic: It could be deadly! Dingodile: Yeah, don’t sweat it, mates! Charmy: These nunchuks will take care of this walking glue factory. (Then the glob monster threw a glob at Charmy and Yuffie, pinning their hands to a wall) Charmy: Or maybe not. (Then Yuffie struck the glob with her Cross Shuriken) Yuffie: Then don’t panic, Charmy! I’ll set us free! (But the Cross Shuriken is having no luck it cutting through the goo glob. Even Sonic ran up to help by hacking his katanas on the glob) Vector: (Sarcastically while noticing) Gosh! You’re regular Abe Lincolns! (Then the glob monster lashed out a whip of goo at Sonic, snatching one of his katanas and then threw a glob at him, cocooning him to the wall near Charmy and Yuffie. Then our heroes lunged at the glob monster, only for Tail’s bo stick and Knuckles’ spiked knuckles to get stuck in the glob monster’s chest. Cosmo and Tikal grabbed them) Cosmo: Tikal and I gotcha, Tails and Knuckles! Tikal: Hang in there! Knuckles: Somebody tell him that. (Then Tikal and Cosmo freed Tails and Knuckles, only for the glob monster to cocoon our heroes in the globs) Jack: Surrender, Mobians and allies, and I might spare you, if you admit that I, Jack Lambert, have accomplished what Loki’s group could not. (Then Loki’s group appeared, running up to Jack in anger) Loki: We’ll bear that in mind, Jack. Vanitas: When we deliver your eulogy, you traitorous vermin! (With that distraction, Yuffie grasped her Cross Shuriken on her feet with her freed hand, and whacking away on the glob cocooning Sonic) Sonic: Just a little bit more, Yuffie, and.... (Then Sonic’s right arm is freed thanks to Yuffie’s Cross Shuriken) Sonic: There! Yuffie: I got it! (Then Sonic used his other katana to hack his glob cocoon carefully. With Jack, Loki’s group approached him) Loki: That’s my helmet! Myotismon: And we shall destroy the Mobians for this power! (Jack backed away in fear and turned to the glob monster for help) Jack: Help! I command you! (Then the glob monster threw a glob at Loki’s group, but Sephiroth destroyed it with one swipe of his Masamune. With our heroes, Sonic freed himself finally and ran over to Charmy and Yuffie, freeing them. With Loki’s group, they continued to fight the glob monster, avoiding his globs. With our heroes, the rest of them are freed from their cocoons by Sonic, Charmy, and Yuffie. Then Sonic pulled out his Mobiancom) Knuckles: What are you doing, Sonic? Sonic: We’ll need all the help we can get! (He beeped an SOS on there. Then our heroes armed themselves and charged at Jack) Rouge: Get ready, Jack! Espio: Ninja class is about to begin! (Then Jack, upon noticing our heroes charging, fired the Eye of Sarnoth’s power at a nearby statue) Jack: No, my friends. You’re the ones who’s about to learn a lesson! (Then the statue turned into a giant electricity monster) Tiny: Uh-oh! We thought we had trouble before. Charmy: You said it. (Then the electricity monster zapped a bolt of lightning at them, but our heroes dodged. Then another lightning bolt struck at Knuckles and Tikal, but Vector shielded them with his sais) Vector: I’d hate to have this guy’s electric bill! (Nearby, Tai’s group arrived and ran to the palace. Back inside, our heroes blocked the lightning bolts with their weapons) Shadow: We need some kind of insulator. (Noticing a rug beneath them, Tails got an idea) Tails: (To himself) The rug! (To our heroes) Come on, guys. Give me a hand. (Realizing what Tails is planning, our heroes grabbed the rug, used their blades to cut a huge piece off, and used it as a shield to charge at the electricity monster. With Jack, Loki’s group reached him, having defeated the glob monster) Eggman: So much for your glob monster! (Then Tai’s group charged inside) Tai: Give us back that helmet! Biyomon: It’s not yours and we came for it to help the Mobians! (Then Tai and Loki charged at Jack and, after knocking Jack aside making Loki’s helmet fly off of Jack’s head, got in a tug-o’-war over Loki’s helmet) Tai: Give it to me! Loki: Get away from me, Goggle Boy! (He punched Tai aside, making him drop the Sarnothameter into Loki’s hands and fall into a fountain, much to our heroes’ concern) Kari: Tai, hang on! (Kari ran up to Tai and helped him out of the fountain with Tai’s group’s help. Loki then turned to Jack, who recovered) Loki: As Eggman said, so much for your glob monster! Jack: You won’t have as much luck with this! (He snatched Loki’s helmet away and fired the Eye of Sarnoth’s power at a golden minaret) Jack: This minaret; I’ll turn it into another monster! (But nothing happened, much to Jack’s confusion) Jack: It’s not working! Why? Cortex: So the Eye of Sarnoth does have a limitation! Eggman: It has no effect on gold! (Loki’s group then neared Jack) Loki: Now, you miserable worm, you’re going to pay! (He punched Jack down and snatched his helmet back. Then the glob and electricity monsters and the palace disappeared, much to everyone’s notice. Then Loki conjured a huge bubble with the power of the Eye of Sarnoth) Knuckles: What the heck is this? Blaze: It’s some kind of plastic bubble. (Then the bubble swallowed our heroes up, trapping them and started to slowly shrink down) Amy: And worst of all, it’s shrinking down! Loki’s group: Precisely. Myotismon: Soon it will crush the life from you. Hunter J: Leaving us free to begin our conquest on Earth! (Then Loki used the Eye of Sarnoth’s power to bring a magic carpet to life and he and his group flew on it towards the Interstate Bridge after Loki blasted the Eye of Sarnoth’s power into a wall, creating a hole for them to go through) Vanitas: We’ll start with the city by destroying the Interstate Bridge immediately! (They laugh evilly a bit as the flew off. With our heroes, they struggled to pop the bubble, but not even their sharp blades could pop it from the inside) Shadow: They’re gone, and they took the Sarnothameter with them! (Tails began to realize something) Tails: But if they’ve got both the Sarnothameter and the Eye of Sarnoth, they’re a walking time bomb that’ll soon blow up! (Outside, the Mobian Van pulled up, and Elise’s group, Cloud, and Aerith climbed out and ran inside to find our heroes in the bubble) Sonic: It's Elise’s group, Cloud, and Aerith! Yuffie: Mom, Dad, girls! Christopher: They must have got the SOS Sonic sent on his Mobiancom! Tiny: We tried popping this bubble from inside! Ace: But it wouldn’t! Elise: Easy, guys. Rainbow Dash: We’ll have you out of there in a second. Rarity: Won’t we, Cloud and Aerith? Cloud: Aerith and I will try. Aerith: Leave it to us. (Then Cloud and Aerith pulled their Buster Sword and Guard Stick out and successfully popped the bubble, freeing our heroes) Heroes: Thanks! (Then part of the building started to slowly crumble down. Then noticing Elise, Spike, and the Mane Seven about to be crushed by its debris, Christopher’s group got concerned) Christopher’s group: Watch out! (Then they and Tai’s group rushed over and shoved Elise, Spike, and the Mane Seven out of the way on time) Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Christopher’s group! Pinkie Pie: And Tai’s group, thank you! Fluttershy: But what are you doing here? Izzy: Well, it’s a long story. Espio: Which we don’t have time for now. Spike: Understood. Ember: Come on! (Later, our heroes drove the Mobian Van and after parking in front of Elise and Tai’s groups’ apartment, dropped off Elise and Tai’s groups, Cloud, and Aerith) Sora: Tai’s group and I know the Eye of Sarnoth’s weakness. Tai: It has no effect on gold. Yuffie: That’s great. Knuckles: Then all we have to do to beat Loki’s group is lure him to Fort Knox! (Elise’s group realized something) Elise’s group: Wait! Sunset Shimmer: We just thought of something for you! Applejack: The curator at the Museum of Natural History is a friend of Trixie’s! Trixie: That’s right! Knuckles: So what? Trixie: So what? Here’s my idea. (Before she said a word, she turned to us readers and spoke up) Trixie: This may take a while. (Then she whispered her plan, making our heroes smile playfully) Billy: Duh, we get it.... (Then after Trixie finished whispering her plan, Grubber blew some raspberries happily) Trixie: You’re welcome, Grubber. (Then in the X-Tornado 2.0, our heroes flew in the air, carrying golden shields) Rouge: Golden shields from Ancient Rome, huh? Ace: Yep! Tails: And try not to ding them, Rouge, okay? Rouge: Understood. Silver: These shields have to go back to the museum in the morning. Trixie’s friend’s orders. (Charmy then noticed an army of rock monsters that are slowly walking towards the Interstate Bridge in the Hudson River) Charmy: Yo, guys! I scoped out Loki’s group! (They noticed) Ember: And they’ve created an army of monsters to destroy the Interstate Bridge, which is not good! Chris: We’ve got to distract them. Sonic: Tails, detach the X-Tornado 2.0 from the blimp. (Then Tails pressed a button, detaching the X-Tornado 2.0 from the blimp) Sonic: Vector, deflate the air bag now! (Vector nods and jabbed his sai into the blimp, making it pop and, while deflating, collapse onto the rock monsters, stopping them. Loki’s group noticed our heroes) Loki’s group: The Mobians and their allies are alive still?! (Loki fired the Eye of Sarnoth’s power at our heroes, but they deflected it with the golden shields) Sonic: Let’s do it, guys! (Then they jumped onto Loki’s group, knocking them onto the bridge from their magic carpet, which became lifeless again. After recovering, our heroes and Loki’s group noticed Loki’s helmet laying nearby) Loki: Oh, it’s mine and my group’s now! (He grabs at his helmet) Vanitas: And no one can take it from us! Tails: Loki’s group, the Sarnothameter is reaching critical mass! Loki’s group: (Realizing) What?! (Then Loki backed off from his helmet along with his group upon noticing the Sarnothameter glowing red upon coming into contact with the Eye of Sarnoth) Tails: It was designed to destroy the Eye of Sarnoth by triggering a massive explosion when the two come into contact! (Surprised, Loki then threw his helmet and the Sarnothameter into the river quickly and then the two items exploded, splashing a wave of water from the river onto the bridge, making everyone hang onto the bridge railing for dear life. After all is calm, our heroes recovered) Christopher: Everyone all right? Big: Froggy’s been brought up in water, remember? (Froggy croaks in agreement. Christopher gave a flat glare) Christopher: I know that, but is everyone all right? (Realizing, Big answered) Big: We’re alright. (Froggy croaked a “Yes.” Then our heroes clamored in agreement when they noticed Loki’s group is gone) Knuckles: Loki’s group is gone. Arturo: You don’t suppose they bit the big one, do you? Charmy: Did they? Yuffie: No such luck. Shadow: Yuffie’s right. I even have a bad feeling they’ll be back as well. Vector: And probably sooner than we think. (Later, Elise’s group made their news report of today’s events as our heroes, along with Elise’s group, watched it on TV at Tai’s group’s apartment after returning the golden shields to the museum) Elise: (On-screen) And once again, our city was saved by those mysterious heroes the Ninja Mobians, and Christopher Aonuma’s group. (Tai’s group then turned to Elise’s group with soft smiles) Tai: Elise’s group, we can’t thank you enough for getting Seifer to give me my job back with Christopher’s group’s help. Elise: It was easy. Christopher: Once we told him how brave you guys were, especially Tai, well, he.... (Knuckles then took the remote and flipped through different channels during the conversation) Tai: My group and I were brave, weren’t we? Elise and Christopher’s groups: You certainly were. Caramel: Rescuing Elise, Spike, and the Mane Seven from that falling wall with us! (Then Izzy turned the TV off after accepting the remote from Knuckles) Izzy: Hey, let’s celebrate, everyone! Joe: We’re taking all of you to the most expensive restaurant we can find! Allison: (Realizing something along with the heroes) Oh, we forgot to tell you. Tai’s group: What? Sonata: Seifer said the cost of replacing the news van Tai accidentally wrecked is coming out of Tai’s celery. Tai: It is? (He and his group pondered a bit and then smiled softly) Joe: Well, in that case, would you mind terribly if we just sent out for (Winks at the TMNM) pizza? (The TMNM clamored in excitement and agreement along with Elise and Christopher’s groups, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile) TMNM: (Excitedly) Pizza?! Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile: (Excitedly) Terrific, yeah! Christopher’s group: (Excitedly) Let’s do it! Elise’s group: (Excitedly) On the double! (Then with that, they head out to go have pizza to celebrate their victory of stopping the Eye of Sarnoth for good) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes